


Letting Go

by rose_malmaison



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s11e5 Once a Crook, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs can't leave Tony alone, even if he really needs the sleep. Episode tag for 11x5 Once a Crook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

Title: Letting Go  
Challenge: #361  letting go  
Warnings: none  
Spoilers: 11x5 Once a Crook  
Words: 487  
Written for ncis-drabble

 

***–***

Gibbs made it all the way down to the parking garage and got in his car – he even stuck the key in the ignition and started her up – before he changed his mind. "Damn!" he swore, slamming his hand on the steering wheel.

He took the stairs and approached the bullpen on stealthy feet. Sure enough, Tony was sprawled in his chair, eyes closed. As Gibbs watched, Tony adjusted his body, trying to get comfortable.

So, he wasn't quite asleep yet.

Gibbs knew that if he didn't act within the next few seconds, he was going to miss his chance. He could just let it go, let Tony rest peacefully. It would be the first sleep he'd had in days and he really needed it, but he'd wake up stiff and would end up complaining about his back for days to come.

That was the excuse Gibbs gave himself anyway .

He gently shook Tony's shoulder and said softly, "C'mon, DiNozzo. You can't sleep here." Of course Tony _could_ sleep where he was. He'd slept in his chair almost as many times as Gibbs had. But that wasn't the issue at hand.

Tony scrunched up his face at being disturbed and then settled with a sigh. Just when Gibbs thought he'd fallen asleep, Tony opened his eyes and looked blearily at him. "Boss?"

Gibbs braced one hand on the back of the chair and growled, "You're coming home."

Tony blinked a couple of times and licked his lips. "Home?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Tony scratched his stomach.

"Because, damn it, I can't sleep without you."

Tony smiled a slow, lazy smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes. It was a special smile that he reserved for Gibbs alone, and when he said, "Then take me home and to bed," it reminded Gibbs how much he loved him.

It wasn't easy to get him moving. Tony was so tired he was lurching like a drunkard. In the elevator, Gibbs had to hold him upright, a hand on his chest. Then he bundled Tony into the car, woke him up when they got home, and literally lugged him up the front steps and into the house.

Once inside, Tony swayed, blinking against the overhead light. "Bed?"

How they got upstairs Gibbs didn't know, with Tony barely able to lift his feet. And getting Tony undressed? Well, shoes, pants and jacket were all Gibbs could manage to remove, but at last Tony was in bed, out like a light. Gibbs stripped and climbed in behind him, flush against his back, and finally was able to relax. He kissed Tony good night and was surprised when he stirred and woke up enough to mumble, "Sorry."

"What for?"

"Couldn't let go." Gibbs thought Tony had fallen asleep but Tony murmured, his voice barely audible, "Over it now." He pulled Gibbs' arm snugly around his stomach and fell asleep with a contented sigh.

 

***–***end ***–***

 

 

 


End file.
